Momentary push-button switches are commonly used in automotive applications, for example, for the activation of a rear window de-fog or windshield de-ice timer circuit. In these and other applications, the provision of a lamp to indicate activation of the controlled circuit is usually desired. Also desired is a simplified assembly having a low part count for minimizing cost and time of installation.